


Haruspex

by PoisonJack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Add tags as I go, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, General au, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, minor mentions of Hux's childhood, poor exhausted Hux, semi-public handjobs, they're in love and happy fight me, unrealistic refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: His door chimed.No one ever came to his personal quarters on this ship; or at least, not without being expected.Hux wasnotexpected. But it wasn’t nearly as big a shock as the state of the man himself.-This is a result ofthat postgoing around about the villain showing up on the hero's doorstep, and I just rolled with it :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This title is so fucking lame i'm hoping none of you took Latin in highschool like i did AHAHAHA I'm tired we'll just stick with it.
> 
> I've preemptively labeled this as Explicit as I'm certainly going to get very smutty indeed, but for now- PLOT.

His door chimed. 

No one ever came to his personal quarters on this ship; or at least, not without being expected.

Hux was not expected. But it wasn’t nearly as big a shock as the state of the man himself.

“I didn’t know where else to go…” Hux muttered as he shouldered his way into Ren’s personal quarters without pretense despite the hour. Ren didn’t even try to stop him, so startled by this uncharacteristic aura of-- 

Well, _confidence _certainly wasn’t the word he was looking for. Not for the state of mind Hux appeared to be in. There were heavy bags under the general’s eyes, his uniform was rumpled, hair loose about his head, and a sort of hunted gleam shone in his eyes where there was usually cool disdain. He looked like a man possessed, and the desperation was rolling off him in waves. 

“Something is-- Someone is messing with my head. With their damned force nonsense, or something to that end. I need you to make it stop.”

Ren frowned, at both the assumption, and the fact that Hux was actually asking him for_ help. _The fact he assumed it was something force-related-- not the byproduct of too much caf and not enough sleep- and _wasn’t _immediately accusing _Ren_ of being the perpetrator, was also interesting. “What makes you think someone is using the force against you?”

“It’s the logical conclusion,” Hux brushed off quickly, green eyes jumping about the room as if trying to search out some relief locked inside the durasteel walls. His gaze settled on Ren. His fingers twitched at his sides, gloveless. His hands looked cold. “Now please, just-- Work your magic or whatever it is you do, and make it _stop.”_

Ren frowned again. Hux never said _please_ to him. He had to pause and center himself for a moment, and make sure this wasn’t some dream, or that he hadn’t gone too deeply into meditation and was in some weird force-hallucination that included his co-commander.

Ren didn’t feel any disturbance in the force, either around them, or from Hux himself. And Hux looked like he’d been on the tail end of extended stim use. Either that, or he was truly unhinged by some rogue variable that required Ren’s intervention. “When was the last time you slept, General?”

Hux gave him what surely couldn’t be a_ hurt_ look, but then, the man did look exhausted, and was clearly distressed if he’d come knocking on his rival’s door for help. 

“I’m not crazy,” Hux stated softly with deadly calm, stopping his idle fidgeting and observances of the other man’s quarters.

“I didn’t say you were,” Ren stated, though the implication was there.

Hux was bleeding anxiety, the usually-composed man clearly frayed at the ends. That Hux sought out Ren’s help spoke to a many magnitude of things; mainly that he was more concerned with this potential ‘thing’ tormenting him than appearing weak to the man that could usurp his position. 

Such a thought was a novelty Ren wanted to believe in. That Hux was exposing a potential vulnerability to Ren for exploitation-- and _trusting_ that he wouldn’t do so in his plea for help- struck something inside the other man. That he considered Ren worth trusting_ at all,_ let alone with what was most certainly delicate information, was throwing Ren through all kinds of loops. 

No one confided secrets to the knight. No one shared weakness with a literal mind-reader. If anything, people tried to throw up mental barriers _against _him, if they had the will for one. 

Hux was one of those. But right now, he wanted the exact opposite, and it was a strange kind of power-rush for Ren, one he-- oddly enough- didn’t want to exploit. This was interesting enough on its own to merit helping the other man out.

Ren indicated his spartan couch, and Hux followed the gesture with tired eyes. “Sit down,” Ren instructed. “And tell me what I’m looking for.”

“I don’t_ know,_” Hux told him with frustration, but he did take a seat, clasping his pale hands in his lap. His posture was straight, but forced. He was so damn exhausted it was a struggle to even keep what little composure he had left. “If I knew what was causing it, I’d have told you already.”

Hux tried to glower up at him as Ren stood before him, but the look only came off as pitiful. Ren considered his options, and decided that he would know what he was looking for if and when he encountered it within Hux’s mind. The general didn’t necessarily need to know he was going in completely blind. “What is it you’re experiencing?” Hux’s lips pursed into a thin line, reluctant. “Regardless of what you might assume about me, I’m not privy to your every waking thought, General.”

“Flashbacks,” Hux admitted, meeting Ren’s eyes defiantly with his own. “I’m seeing flashbacks.”

It sounded like he might need a trip down to medical with a psych-droid instead of a force-user, but Ren wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity to see inside the other man’s mind unhindered. The recent incursions on neutral-planets hadn’t strained the general, as far as Ren knew. And Hux hadn’t seen action on a battlefield in person since at least _before _Ren had come to the Finalizer. Whatever was causing him to lose sleep must be quite a thing indeed.

It wasn’t something he’d have trouble finding, anyways, as far as he was concerned. Whatever disturbing moments of galactic-warfare that was keeping Hux up at night, he knew he could wipe them from the general’s mind, or at least block them to the same end result.

“You must open your mind to me, if I’m to be successful.”

“Fine, yes. Consider it open. Just. _Silence_ it, Ren.” 

Hux’s choice of words almost brought a smile twitching to Ren’s lips. He was to be the silencer of these thoughts, just as the ship he piloted held the same name. He wondered if Hux had somehow strung those thoughts together and that’s how he’d ended up at Ren’s door specifically. It didn’t matter, he supposed, and he could probably find out from Hux’s own mind if he were curious enough.

Ren held out a hand, feeling with the force while Hux watched him and considered whether or not this was too great a risk to end his suffering; if Ren would somehow exploit this, meddle with his thoughts, warp his mind or do him even further harm under guise of assistance. Ren put down his hand and watched as Hux’s brow creased in response to the action. “This would be easier if you didn’t fight me, General.”

“I’m not fighting,” Hux affirmed stubbornly, frustrated and tired beyond belief and suddenly very fearful that this calculated risk was about to backfire and he’d get no relief. Ren didn’t need to be a mind-reader to know that. “_Please_,” Hux asked softly, the note in his voice plaintive, “I’m so kriffing exhausted.”

That was a word he’d heard from the general twice tonight, and it made him more determined to actually see this through to a good outcome. Ren raised his hand again, watching the other man. “It might be easier if you close your eyes.” Hux scoffed, but did exactly that as he sat there with his hands still folded over one another in his lap.

Hux’s impressive mental wall easily crumbled before Ren’s own focus, and it was shocking how quickly the general’s mind folded to his circumspection, leaving Ren with a very open picture indeed.

Hux was terrified. Or, some version of himself some twenty years back was. These weren’t the flashbacks he was looking for, nor did he expect to be immediately assaulted by them as he rifled through the general’s mind. _Memories_, Ren realized. Disjointed thoughts all with the same message of_ failure failure failure. _

There were many of them. So many that he wondered how the general had been commanding the ship with such things blaring in his consciousness like an emergency klaxon. These were almost nightmares, but were once Hux’s reality, and the knight tried not to focus too hard on any single one lest he get pulled in and sidetracked. 

Once Ren got past one, there was another, and then another bleeding into its place like a deck of flimsi cards, all in the background of Hux’s own consciousness that kept telling himself to ignore it-- that this was dead and done, that he wasn’t that boy anymore- and the pitiable self-assertion that he should be over this by now.

Hux’s incapability was literally haunting him. Torment long scarred-over was turned into fresh wounds again. It was a particularly cruel piece of work, one Ren wanted to remember for his own interrogation techniques, but it wasn’t impossible to find _where_ the mental suggestion to revisit these old wounds had been hidden.

It was minor, as far as force-suggestions went, but very effective indeed. It wasn’t difficult for Ren to snuff out the suggestion, wondering who put it there in the first place, and the assault on Hux’s consciousness was gone like smoke wisps.

Hux was in a kind of dazed trance, exhausted and near-sleep, but trying to remain alert. The sudden lack of painful memories being thrust upon him was so relieving that Hux’s posture bodily relaxed. Ren watched him, feeling and seeing the relief there, and considered things about the other man he hadn’t thought of before. 

This couldn’t be allowed. Whoever was responsible for planting the suggestion inside the general’s head was dangerous. 

Such a subtle use of the force would be ineffective against_ him_, but to force-nulls like Hux, it could bring the mightiest commanders into disarray if applied in the right places. And someone had known exactly where to attack Hux.

The fact that Ren had found anything at all inside his head made him justify keeping a close watch on the general, and it was barely a suggestion whispered into the other man’s mind before Hux tipped over into much-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're probably gonna clock in at 3 chapters. I'm still trying to figure out how to write them overall as I'm still very very new to the fandom, but lord willing we'll be quick about it hahah :D I super appreciate any and all kind words as I'm starting out! ^___^
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a legitimate question for readers in this fandom from a writer vs. reader perspective. I know for myself, I prefer to read fic where Kylo Ren is referred to as 'Ren', but when I write, I have to keep checking myself for referring to him as 'Kylo' instead. Do ya'll have any preference? (for this fic we're gonna stick with 'Ren', but I'm very curious. I've read quite a few fics myself where he's referred to as either/or, but like, from a reader's perspective, what do you think? I'm noticing little things in terms of how the fandom crafts fic and i'm very curious and also still having trouble writing myself D: haha!

Hux slept the whole night cycle through on Ren’s couch. 

Ren slept lightly, if at all, monitoring the other man with deep-thoughts and curiosity as he considered the ‘flashbacks’ Hux had come to him for help with. They were clearly memories-- painful, shameful things from a childhood Ren had no intention of ever bringing up. Considering the state of mind Hux had been in to show up at his door was reason enough not to mention it. The shame of facing his childhood self outweighed that of asking Ren for help, anyways, and he’d personally rather not dwell on the past.

There were of course, bigger issues at hand. There was the problem of the force-suggestion itself which had been put into Hux’s head. Who had done it? Who had the_ skill_ to do it? If there were any force-sensitive beings of such ability on The Finalizer, he’d know. It had to be someone powerful to both escape his notice and also implant a suggestion into the general’s strong mind without leaving a trace, but such a being wouldn’t be able to hide their presence from him. Not on this ship he knew so well.

He’d have to meditate on it.

Hux stirred later than when Ren himself would have normally gotten up, and the knight could sense the confusion, disorientation, and relief tinged with odd shame as Hux woke up on Ren’s couch, a spare blanket thrown over the man.

The general slipped silently from Ren’s quarters, trying not to wake him as he laid there listening, and once the door had slid shut, Ren was up into the refresher to start his day. There was plenty to meditate on, and no point putting it off.

\--

Ren didn’t see Hux for the rest of the day, though the man didn’t necessarily seek him out, either. There were no major emergencies requiring his own presence, and aside from droids entering with his meals, Ren spent the day in his quarters trying to sense for anything unusual within the ship.

On the second day, however, Hux sought him out first thing in the morning, chiming his door unexpectedly just as before. 

Ren opened it, his morning meditation revealing no clues itself, and the general standing there in proper composure before him.

“I wanted to thank you, personally,” Hux began immediately, not forcing his way inside Ren’s quarters this time, but politely keeping his place at the threshold. His voice was stronger than before-- more confident, _rested_\- but it lacked the usually-haughty tone Hux reserved for his interactions with Ren. 

“It was… a great relief,” Hux continued, posture straight-backed but relaxed. He was a far cry from the man who’d turned up at his door the other night, and even Hux’s energy was refreshed, like he’d been running on nothing but fumes prior.

Ren didn’t mention what he saw inside Hux’s mind as the other man keenly watched him for a reaction of some kind, expression carefully neutral but anxious how this may be received. They certainly never thanked one another for anything-- not in _genuine_ gratitude- and this was new territory in terms of how they usually conducted themselves. 

Ren swallowed before speaking, consciously aware of his own tone as they looked at one another. He chose his words carefully, _diplomatically_, aware they were technically in the hall, and Hux had been reluctant the night before last in even revealing the nature of the issue to Ren. “Have you had anymore... incidents?”

Hux’s lips twitched into something that wasn’t quite a smile, stature in repose that further spoke to the level of relief he was enjoying even now. “None,” Hux reported.

Ren nodded. It was possibly the least antagonistic conversation they’d ever had, both being almost careful how they spoke. “That’s good.” Ren didn’t know what else to say on the matter.

They stood there silently a moment, looking at one another as if there was more to say, but neither knew how to proceed. Hux broached the silence with work talk.

“Well, I have a holo-meeting with the facilities director of that mine we’ve secured,” Hux quickly spoke by means to excuse himself from this impromptu visit. His voice was all-business as per usual, but his addendum was not: “I would not have been able to have it if I’d still been in that state. We need their cooperation.”

He didn’t need to tell Ren ‘thank you’ again for the man to know it. It would’ve made Hux look bad to have held any sort of meeting in that state of fatigue, and also bad if he’d canceled and tried to reschedule last minute. Ren had saved Hux from looking like an incompentant fool to those who’d recently agreed to supply them in raw ore. Hux wanted him to know that.

Ren felt pride in the statement, and further, that Hux was allowing him to know it. It was maybe what co-commanders were supposed to do: support one another to further their agenda. He never expected Hux to show him any kind of gratitude to that end, though. Since day one, Hux hadn’t needed him in any capacity to run the ship, and he didn’t pretend otherwise. It felt good to enable that, even if it just meant putting Hux back to sorts.

Hux was less antagonistic that week, in Ren’s opinion, for all their-- somewhat awkward- truce could be described. And nothing else amiss occurred otherwise.

It was a week after that that Hux came to his door again. 

He was angry. The heartfelt-gratitude of before--_ if it could be called as much_\- was gone. And Hux was again pushing his way into Ren’s quarters with a mad desperation as he told the other man it was _back_.

“You must’ve missed something the first time, Ren!”

“I missed _nothing.”_

“The only other option is that I _am _crazy, which I clearly am not.” 

He said this with authority though Ren could sense the fear within him; what it would mean to Hux for his brilliant mind to be drowned by phantoms of his past. 

Hux’s eyes were wild with desperation and fear. He blinked a few times and looked away, ignoring memories which served no purpose other than to torment him. Hux’s voice was accusatory, grasping at straws and he knew it, “How do I know you’re not secretly doing this?”

“Doing _what?_” Ren said with exasperation. “I have little interest in watching you drive yourself mad. And if you thought I was doing it, why come to me in the first place?”

Hux actually looked chagrined at that, and Ren had to wonder just how out of his mind he actually _was _this time for that statement to even affect him. The Hux that usually traded barbs with him was exhausted, the desire for relief-- from the torment refusing to allow him rest- was of utmost priority. He didn’t have the energy to fight with Ren right now, that was clearly apparent. 

Ren sighed. Hux had let him into his mind before, and it wasn’t at all difficult to open it to his will again, with or without Hux’s insight this time.

The desperation there was very real, but it differed from the feeling of last time. There was fear, and preemptive disappointment-- that whatever Ren did last time would only last so long again- and there was anger that he had to be subjected to such shameful memories when he was well and truly over them. That he was weak for needing Ren’s help, but also so so grateful Ren was here. 

It was all woefully open to Ren as Hux stood there breathing hard, hands clenching and unclenching into fists while he blinked against the thoughts assaulting him. Hope that Ren would help bled off him miserably. 

There was distrust there too, at the possible-impossibility that all of this_ was _some sick game of Ren’s-- bored over a lack of recent action- and he was amusing himself, secretly laughing at Hux actually seeking _him _out for assistance when simple logic said the force-user must be to blame in the first place. Hux was worried he was being played for a fool, but the images in his mind were so torturous that he didn’t even care if that were true, so long as he even got temporary relief.

“Hux,” Ren started, his voice not accusatory but factual, tone milder than before. “I’m not doing it. The things in your mind. It’s not me.”

“I know...” Hux muttered with fatigue, and it was like a statement and an apology both. The reassurance of Ren’s words _did_ have an effect on the general, though. He felt better having it outright denied, Ren could tell. 

“Sit down.” Ren’s voice was calmer this time, gentler perhaps, and already the first hopeful sprigs for an end to this torture could be felt through Hux’s exhaustion. The general took his seat in the same spot as last time. Ren didn’t remark on the fleeting thoughts running through both their minds-- _would Hux sleep here again?_\- and instead filled the silence with his voice. “Is it the same as before?”

“More or less,” Hux replied clinically, hands in his lap just as before, eager to have the other man quickly snuff it out. “There’s… sensations too.” He said this as if he were admitting something truly shameful. “Smells. Certain sounds. Like I’m really there again.”

He didn’t need to say more for Ren to understand, and the knight reached out a hand, Hux closing his eyes the same as before. He’d find it. If this was truly a second incident with the same cause, he’d be able to study the nature of the suggestion in Hux’s head once he found it. He’d be extra thorough, making sure nothing else sinister was hiding in the general’s mind.

Hux did end up sleeping there again, far more worn out than before. Ren watched him for some time, deep in thought over what was happening to his co-commander as he watched him sleep. He couldn’t really remember Hux looking so exhausted before. Even the last time he’d shown up in a frenzy at Ren’s door. The bags under his eyes were deep, his skin paler than usual, and he even looked thinner. 

Ren put an extra blanket over him this time.

\--

The week that followed was without incident. Nothing suspicious so far, and boring to a point. 

Ren sought out Hux before he himself could seek him out this time, asking him for a detailed report of his day or anything slightly off about any of the officers. Was the suggestion fully gone this time, and has he experienced anything further requiring Ren’s attention?

Hux was embarrassed by his openness in what was clearly an attempt to_ help _him; to make sure this didn’t happen a third time, after the accusations of the night before. He dismissed Ren’s concerns, albeit far more politely than their usual interactions, and went about his schedule of inspections, meetings, and work on the bridge.

Ren had no such schedule to keep aside from training his body or his mind, and instead decided to shadow Hux’s day. If anyone with less than negligent force sensitivity so much as looked at Hux wrong, he would know.

\--

“Stop stalking me,” Hux ordered as Ren followed him to another holo-meeting from the bridge.

“I’m not stalking you,” Ren denied, meeting Hux’s eyes with his own. Hux wrinkled his nose slightly at the denial.

“You’re following me everywhere, Ren. I do not need your supervision to run this ship.”

Ren scoffed. “I’m Commander here as well,” Ren stated stubbornly by way of explaining his shadowing the other man. “I’m simply observing your daily routine.” 

It was Hux’s turn to scoff, not stopping in his brisk walk, but pleased that Ren was so adamant to assess any threats. “That sounds like stalking.”

Ren pulled up in front of him, halting their journey down the hall, and Hux gave him a stern look while Ren blocked his progression. “If there’s a threat aboard this ship, I would know of it. And since twice you’ve been caught unawares, you cannot possibly know where the attack is originating. I, on the other hand, will.”

Hux couldn’t find actual fault with that logic, and Ren ended up sitting in on a holo-meeting about raw ore composites and refining techniques, his presence making the large man on the other end of the call a bit nervous as Hux detailed specifics about appropriations. 

It was about as dull as expected, though the reactions of the director to Ren’s presence from the other side was amusing at least. 

For the rest of Hux’s days, Ren had to find other ways to amuse himself, the tedium of bridge duty alone having him look closer into those rotating shifts and carrying out the delicate operations to keep the ship on its course. 

Ren regularly looked into the minds of those interacting with Hux throughout the day, looking for any indication of ill-intent or otherwise knowledge for what was happening; any key-words or intense focus of suggestion towards Hux in one way or another. There were plenty of interesting thoughts about the general, but none found worthy of force-choking someone over.

There was no dearth of admiration for Hux, he found. Those who appreciated his cold efficiency, his technical prowess, his long list of accomplishments, and others who simply liked the way the general fit a pair of trousers. 

Ren couldn’t help but agree with many of these thoughts. They were co-commanders, yes, but the bureaucratic nonsense that went in hand with sending down orders was something Ren thankfully never had to deal with. Hux was even more efficient and orderly than his subordinates ever considered as they admired him from below; the way he strode about the ship possessively, the power he held over others with little to no effort, his plush lips and dark brown eyes…

Ren frowned. Erotic fantasies about the general from his subordinates was no surprise, but Hux’s eyes were _green._ He knew that. And the observations that followed_ that_ one quickly made him realize he was tapping into someone else’s _very _loud thoughts about _him; Ren. _

An appreciative sort of feeling for his broad stature, intimidating presence, and the way his hair framed his face when he forewent that helmet of his. _Then_ a telling curiosity about the small kindness of providing a blanket to a rival in a time of need, followed by a sense of embarrassment and exhilaration that again, he was free of ghosts of his past.

The thoughts quickly changed to some note of battle tactic that he wanted to make a note of for later, and it became dumbly clear whose mind Ren had found himself inside again. To say he was surprised was to downplay it too much. But after following Hux around so much lately, and being welcomed inside his mind twice, it was almost laughable that he hadn’t realized it proper before.

Hux liked him, in a personal way. For some reason, some sudden notice, Hux _wanted _him. On some slightly-subconscious level, maybe, but that didn’t change the fact he wanted him. Ren wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. 

Ren started following Hux’s routine even more closely, intrigued and wanting to eavesdrop on the other man’s mind more and more. He admired Hux when they weren’t trying to verbally rip one another apart, but there was no denying the general had more than a few physical charms himself. The whole bridge under their command would agree. 

Ren found himself peeking into Hux’s mind a bit more than usual as he followed the other man about his day, still picking up what useless thoughts he could when Hux had otherwise one-on-one interactions with his officers and crew. The general’s mind was fast becoming far more intriguing in Ren’s opinion.

Ren kept up his ‘observation’ for some days. Hux’s tolerance had shifted from some begrudging allowance to actively trying to lose the knight as going about his day. Hux was either more intuitive than Ren assumed, or the man was falling back into old habits, as it became more difficult to sneak into the general’s head. Hux would give him a sneer the few times Ren definitely pushed a bit too hard, a bit too noticeably, though he only raised a brow, feigning innocence and indifference.

It wasn’t long before Hux was back to blatant hostility with the knight, voice acerbic as he again told Ren he could handle these diplomatic meetings on his own, and that the man’s presence was _not _needed. Not on his inspections of the stormtroopers, or down in engineering where he relayed orders for maximum efficiency to be instituted as part of some new algorithm he came up with. That whatever thing had happened twice was maybe just him being overworked, ready to deny that the force had ever been an issue in the first place.

Ren knew better, of course. Someone with force ability was responsible for what had upset Hux’s mind, and as they still didn’t know the mechanism of it, he’d just keep on accompanying the general about his day. The more closely he watched the other man, the more reluctantly-combative he seemed to become, trying to lose Ren or block his access to his mind completely.

It wasn’t too out of the ordinary from how they usually got on, but at this point Ren believed they’d moved beyond that. Maybe there was something else acting upon Hux in the hours the man was alone. Something making the general avoid Ren as they knew he’d been foiling attempts to make Hux go insane. Ren was determined to find it; if maybe this was how each instance initially began.

“You’re acting strangely,” Ren reported to Hux, giving him a speculative look as they strode the corridors from a meeting with the senior officers. Hux insisted multiple times that his presence was not needed, but the way he refused to meet Ren’s eyes-- trying his best to ignore him, perhaps- was as much a concern to the knight as any other oddness to the other man’s habits.

Hux sputtered in denial at the accusation, glaring at Ren sideways. “I’m acting as normally as I ever do!”

“No you aren’t.” Hux scoffed and put on a little more speed. Ren pulled up in front of him to stop his progress; the only thing to make the general pause to be the impassable breadth of Ren’s chest. They stared at one another a moment, too close for comfort, and both trying to look intimidating to the other. “You’re hiding something. Is it back?”

Hux refrained from rolling his eyes, but the way he pursed his lips and gave Ren a frown showed his discontent enough. “It is not. Now would you please get out of my way?”

There was that _please _again. Hux seemed to realize it was out of his mouth a moment too late as well, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as they simply stared at one another silently for several long moments.

Ren was probing the general’s mind, past the frustration and just at the thoughts hovering at the surface. What Hux was _actually _hiding was far more nefarious than any outside-force working against his mind; Hux was looking at Ren’s plump lips-- trying to muster further disdain for the man and cursing his fathomless dark eyes that almost looked inside him- painfully aware of how much broader Ren was than he-- which he personally liked in those he found attractive- and wondering how his co-commander might kiss or if that was frowned upon like within the order of the Jedi or whatever. 

Furthermore, would Ren think him a fool for even harboring such thoughts, and why won’t he just let him get on with his duties without tormenting him this way, and damn the other man was obstinate.

Such wanton thoughts were exhilarating, speeding up Ren’s heart and filling him with something not pride, but near to it. He admired Hux. The man was only a few years older than him, but had accomplished so much, and _without_ the benefit of the force. Ren was certain it was this admiration that also caused them to butt heads so often if not outright threaten one another. That Hux might actually _want him_, find him _desirable _as a person, he’d never seriously considered outside the errant indulgent fantasy, and they kept on looking at one another, silent, but eyes studying one-another’s face for any minor tell. 

Ren barely had to lean in before Hux was crushing his mouth to his own, hands clawed in Ren’s tunic as he meant to keep the knight in place as he devoured his mouth. While it didn’t come completely out of nowhere, Ren was still pleasantly surprised, and it was only a moment before he pushed against the other man with his own mouth, kissing back just as possessively, and backing him up hard against the durasteel wall. Ren moved his hands to Hux’s biceps, holding him as Hux opened his mouth to him, and allowed the leg Ren worked between his thighs to further pin him in place.

Hux sighed under Ren’s mouth, fingers tightening in Ren’s tunic with the insistent push of the man’s thigh between his own. The feedback coming off the other man as Hux’s mental barriers went down was delicious and overwhelming; incredibly flattering as Ren tasted his co-commander and reveled in the secondhand pleasure radiating off this surprising encounter.

Hux pulled away a bit, to drag Ren’s lower lip between his teeth, and it made what little blood that wasn’t already pooling in Ren’s cock to make its way between his thighs post haste. Ren ground himself slightly against Hux’s own thigh, feeling the other man’s cock through his jodhpurs and groaning at the knowledge and the pleasure of it all. Subterfuge or distraction-tactics aside, the arousal both felt was very much real.

Hux gasped sharply, squirming on Ren’s thigh as the man went for his mouth yet again, feeling one of Ren’s large hands work its way down between their bodies to cup Hux’s hard-on with a slight growling murmur. Hux pressed his body against the other man, a command that came out sounding like a plea as the general spoke against Ren’s lips. “..._Ren, not in the corridor.”_

There was a supply closet close nearby, and Ren yanked Hux into it with him, scattering the mouse droids as he closed it to anyone stupid enough to pry. 

Turning to face Hux, Ren was pleasantly surprised when he was immediately back upon him, pushing Ren against the maintenance closet wall in his unashamed want. Hux slung arms over and around the knight to keep him close as the general fit their mouths together hungrily once more, pressing hard against him in an effort to get closer. Ren could feel his cock give a lurch at the unexpected way Hux so fiercely desired him, and he tugged Hux flush against him by the man’s ass cheeks, grinding their clothed cocks against each other and groaning at the perfection of it. This wasn’t how he’d expected the day to play out-- none of this was expected- but he was as ready as the other man to explore it, frustration with one another fuel for the lust consuming the both of them.

Ren broke from Hux’s mouth again, instead licking a hot stripe up the general’s neck before closing his mouth on his throat. Hux’s voice stuttered in pleasure as Ren chose next to tug an earlobe with his teeth, relocating to the start of the other man’s jaw as Hux moaned out and held him closer. “_D-don’t leave any marks, Ren.”_

Ren groaned as he ground his hips against Hux’s own. The wet-spot surely dampening his leggings was in danger of becoming bigger as Ren nipped up Hux’s neck far more gently than he wanted to. The idea of leaving evidence that he’d been there-- a reminder for Hux to see when he was alone- was delicious and horribly tempting. But no, there’d be other times. He was sure there’d be other times. The way Hux craned his neck to the side-- to give Ren more room in which to work- made him determined to show him he could play by whatever rules the general wanted. So well it would _ensure_ a next time.

Ren licked up the curve of Hux’s neck to nip at his jaw, before moving his lips just shy of Hux’s ear. The general’s breathing was heavy, and his thoughts-- run rampant with ideas and fantasies he’d indulged himself in in his private quarters- made Ren feel powerful and wanted. This wasn’t the best place to explore all of this, but whatever Hux would allow, Ren was game for. 

His voice was a deep, husky thing, making the general’s fingers clench into his tunic and groan as Ren whispered a gentle command. “Tell me what you want, Hux.”

“...y-your hand, please,” he admitted hotly, too turned on to be too ashamed or deny whatever was clearly being offered. 

Ren kissed him before quickly working to pull both their cocks free, gathering them in one big, gloved hand. The leather made for an interesting sensation about them both. His thumb rolled over Hux’s tip, and the other man gasped in pleasure while his hips jerked up for more. Ren stroked them both, copious amounts of precome sliding over his glove and making it slick, the friction delicious. Hux’s hips twitched in Ren’s grasp, and the knight bent his head to Hux’s neck to nip at his skin, daring marks. Hux made a noise of disapproval which rolled into a moan as Ren licked up his throat to suck his adam’s apple, and the general thrust into Ren’s hand while pushing his forehead hard into Ren’s shoulder. Hux was already close. The surreality of the situation was doing it for him as much as Ren’s attention itself, and Ren could feel his own cock twitch in anticipation of release. 

“Oh _yes… please,_” Hux sighed, and Ren found the sound unbearably erotic, turning to again capture Hux’s lips, listening in to his thoughts and acting before the other man could even voice ‘faster, tighter, _just like that’._

Ren’s hand flew over their coupled cocks as Hux cried out in pleasure at the sudden rough change, the velvety-softness of Ren’s hard cock dwarfing his own in hand as the smooth, worn leather of the glove gave a perfect contrast. 

Hux was moaning his name softly, hips thrusting into Ren’s hand as the knight could feel his orgasm building. It was something about the way Hux looked at him when their eyes met-- crazy with desire, but greedy in taking in Ren’s reactions as he jerked them both off- that triggered Ren’s own release. The general’s name found itself moaned from Ren’s lips, and it sent Hux over himself, holding tightly to Ren while still fucking the hand he had around them both, trembling in pleasure. 

Every small, breathy sound or moan that came from Hux felt like a victory and a gift all at once, and Ren wanted to know more of this. To see what might become of a next time, and maybe a time after that.

He caught their release neatly in his gloved hand, adding to the slow slide to milk every last bit, before ultimately it became far too sensitive and he released their softing cocks from his grasp. At least it was a maintenance closet, and there was cloth to clean up with, allowing this tryst to remain discreet. 

They each respectively tucked themselves away, and Ren could already feel some anxiety over the afterglow emanating from his co-commander; worry this was some fluke, some random encounter that Ren might hold over him, non-mutual, but plenty full of blackmail if this was all some trick; some mistake.

Hux’s lips parted in a silent, surprised little ‘ah’ as Ren moved back in for his lips, sealing his mouth with his own as if to block such afterthoughts, and immediately calming the quick-planning in case of disaster running through the general’s mind. Ren pulled off, enjoying the telling flush to Hux’s skin, and the way his hair had slightly loosened from its style with their exertions. He looked a lot more human like this-- with needs and wants and worries- than the general’s usual posturing. Ren liked it. He wanted to further see what Hux might look like wild-eyed from desperation of another kind; on his back, naked under Ren’s body, Ren’s cock sunk to the hilt in his ass as he swallowed up the other man’s noise of pleasure with their sealed lips.

There’d have to be another time. He’d truly pleased Hux, and wanted to reassure the thing inside the general that was still making backup plans for when this exploded in his face as a ways to humiliate him. Ren moved slowly, their antagonistic history far older than this fledgling thing between them, and took Hux’s blushing cheeks in his palms, and pressed another, lighter kiss to his lips that affected the general far more than he outwardly expressed.

Ren looked at Hux, unfocused for a moment, as if listening closely to some barely audible sound. He let his hands leave the general’s cheeks, fingertips sliding gently down the front of Hux’s uniform jacket. Ren wrapped his palms over Hux’s biceps, squeezing once, and there was something so intimate and familiar in the touch that Hux hesitated to reach out and do the same thing back.

“No one is in these halls,” Ren reported, dark doe eyes jumping about the other man’s face in study, feeling the chaos he’d sent Hux’s mind into, but sensing an optimistic hope there. Hux was full of disbelief, but no doubt he’d enjoyed this secret little moment.

“Ah,” Hux said with a nod, realizing Ren must’ve checked with the force to further protect their privacy. Ren still had his hands on his arms. “Yes, thank you.”

“Hux--”

“Let’s talk about this after the shift change,” Hux stated, looking up at him with what was a cautious smile; not exactly shy, but Ren found it charming nonetheless. He put his own palms about Ren’s own massive biceps. He gave a wistful squeeze. “I have a meeting with the facilities director again shortly, and there’s not enough time to do this now.”

Hux was clearly nervous, trying to take control of the situation. This would affect everything. Some weird mutual-attraction-inspired truce instead of trying to wrest power from one another. Hux wanted to be reassured that this was worth the risk; that acting on these feelings wasn’t going to jeopardize his rank or his place of power. _Ren_ was a mind-reader, and could easily have all the answers he needed to know the general’s sincerity. Hux didn’t have that kind of unflappable confidence, taking a risk that this wasn’t all some mistake.

Ren took Hux’s left hand in his right, holding it to kiss Hux’s knuckles while meeting his eyes. There was something far more intimate in this act than in the fact Ren had jerked them both off and knew what each other sounded like when they came. It made an actual blush tinge Hux’s cheeks and the tips of his ears, and Ren couldn’t help the smug smirk that tilted his own lips. 

Hux left quickly with a face far more red than Ren had ever seen before, the energy about him feeling so utterly pleased with himself that Ren stood outside that closet for a long while without following, smugly anticipating the changing of the shifts, and hoping, the changing of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attraction between them is real, it's not any force suggestion or anything xD Just in case that wasn't clear, I feel it read weird haha :D 
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's responses helped a LOT thank you so much! It might've been months, but I've since been devouring fics and learning more about fandom-stuff and feel a LOT more comfortable with my writer's voice. Very much looking forward to the next project haha :D
> 
> This chapter is longer than the first two put together xD Comments are SUPER appreciated!

The sex had come pretty quickly after that first little tryst in the maintenance closet. 

One very interesting conversation and some mutual attractions acknowledged, and they’d agreed to try… whatever _this_ between them might be.

Letting someone into your mind was a very intimate thing. Ren had _seen_ things, and Hux had_ felt_ things. The rivalry between them was going to come to blows of some kind at one point or another. That such particular catharsis was found in the sheets instead of on the end of a blaster was pleasant beyond any expectation. 

This was the fifth time they’d fucked, and three times now that Hux had stayed over after the fact. 

Hux hadn’t stayed that first night, slinking away with some sort of guilty satisfaction back to his own quarters, and leaving Ren to meditate with puzzlement on why that exit bothered him so. The second time he’d let Ren fuck him, Hux _did _stay. And for the third and fourth time as well. 

Ren hoped this time would be the same.

Hux pushed back into Ren’s measured thrusts, his head on his forearm on the bed as Ren held his hips in both hands. Hux’s free hand was scrabbling at the sheets, his moans getting more pointed and obscene as he fought for purchase while Ren pounded into him, his own groans joining Hux’s. 

Hux was close, and it made something inside Ren both proud and excited with anticipation. The idea that _he’d _be the one to wind the general up in such a way-- to get him so hot and bothered that Hux would practically _maul _him once in private- was such a pleasure to know. He could feel the erotic charge in the air, and leaned forward to bite the juncture of neck and shoulder-- _a particularly sensitive spot for the general_\- and Hux’s hips thrust into the hand Ren had around his cock, body squeezing Ren.

“Oh _kriff!”_ Hux cried out as Ren sped up his thrusts, the rhythm haphazard as the knight raced towards his own finish. 

He wanted to come the same time as Hux, and with a little help from the force, he held off just until Hux was crying out moments before going off in Ren’s hand. He allowed himself to let go then, pulling Hux’s spasming body back further on his cock as the other man’s voice sang out stuttered gasps as he came inside him. 

Hux’s form was heaving as he caught his breath from the euphoric highs of orgasm, and Ren sagged against his back in lazy pleasure several moments later. Ren’s forehead was damp with sweat as he touched it to Hux’s skin, pressing a few kisses to his back before pulling out and flopping down beside the other man. The soiled sheet was maneuvered about them, and they both lay catching their breath together in a sort of silent calm. 

The sense of easy tranquility that had permeated Ren’s mind didn’t last long at all before being edged out by anxious concern-- _would Hux stay the night again?_ Could he convince him-- if he tried to get up and gather his things- _to stay?_ The relaxation was leaving with the leveling of hormones, and Ren put his hand between them, searching out Hux’s own in some form of base insecurity. The general spread his fingers and allowed Ren to hold his hand. It made his heart leap in his chest. 

Hux was never more agreeable than right after coming.

“...will you stay?”

Hux gave him a lazy sort of smirk-- another side effect of being all fucked-out- and then closed his eyes with a sharp exhalation through his nose. “I happen to be very comfortable, and I find the idea of dressing to be distasteful at the moment.” Ren’s soft snort made Hux’s smirk grow, and the general gave his hand a gentle squeeze that Ren returned. 

He held out hope that Hux might want to continue things in the morning. Most likely not, as had been the pattern thus far, but he could dream. 

There were a lot of hours before the night cycle ended, anyways. He could stand to sleep, and pursue more pleasures of the flesh later.

\--

“It’s not as simple as that!” Hux spat in annoyance as they walked the durasteel halls of the Finalizer, Ren keeping easy pace with him and still refusing to abandon his shadowing of Hux. “Do you have any idea how many officers we have on this ship? Let alone any other personnel that might have business here.”

“I know you keep good records,” Ren affirmed, frowning at the dismissive look Hux gave him. 

He wanted to go through the personnel files of anyone with significant access to Hux. That meant his officers-- crew he’d hand-picked- and anyone else that might have his favor. Just because the general hadn’t had another incident did not mean things were settled. It had been over a week between the first and second assaults to his mind. Not nearly enough incidents nor time to establish a pattern of any kind, and not long enough since to assume this was simply a hit-and-run kind of lazy assassination-attempt. 

Ren meet his eyes stubbornly. “Anyone with private-access will need to be investigated.”

Hux gave him a steely-look, and the short glimpse from his mind of some form of amusement oddly combined with equal measure of satisfaction and fury caught the knight’s interest, but as soon as he sensed it, Hux had blocked him out. “Private access to _what?”_

“To _you_.” He didn’t mean for it to come out the way it sounded, but Ren was awkwardly aware of how _possessive_ the statement inherently was. Hux brought up straight at that, and raised his chin with a condescending look which bordered on the personal. 

“You’re not privy to such information.”

He knew his face wasn’t red, but Ren still felt foolish. That didn’t matter, though. Hux hadn’t experienced any disturbances the entire time Ren had been shadowing the general, and he was self-aware enough to recognize that his presence was intimidating; the perpetrator most certainly wasn’t going to take a chance against him while Hux was under Ren’s guard. That meant that anyone with private-access to the general would be even further circumspect to the force-user’s attention.

Hux moved around Ren with what was clear dismissal-- making sure no part of his body made contact with Ren’s own, the knight noted with annoyance- but he kept after the general even into the private conference room where he was due a holocall.

“_Ren_,” Hux began firmly, a tone of warning there that,_ again_, bordered on personal, “Your stalking is cumbersome at best, and--”

“_Stalking_,” he repeated with distaste which Hux ignored.

“--an inefficient waste of time at worst.” Hux frowned to himself a moment as they regarded one another, and as they were away from prying eyes behind shut doors, Hux’s tone _definitely _took a turn to personal. “We’ve passed through multiple systems since I last experienced… _disturbances_.” The word tasted bad on his mouth-- like admitting something shameful by even acknowledging that his past bothered him- and he quickly moved away from his own involvement. “There’s been troop circulation and officer transfers since. I am not dropping this matter, but until I can create an algorithm for individuals on the Finalizer coinciding with my-- This _particular insubordination_,” he rephrased, “I must be able to continue in my duty operating at maximum efficiency. _As should you.”_

Ren stretched a hand towards Hux, fingertips itching to touch, but those last few words were filled with something which held more than just annoyance, and gave him pause followed by doubt.

Hux moved out of reach of him anyways, taking a seat and setting down his datapad as he waited for the scheduled call to come through. He gave Ren an expectant, barely-patient look as the knight still stood there weighing the pros and cons of different paths he could take right now and what would best work in his favor. Most of them ended somewhere on the spectrum of Hux either being annoyed with him enough to withhold sex, or bitterly ending this thing between them at worst.

They weren’t attractive options, and Ren frowned slightly where he still stood.

Hux frowned right back, tone clearly restrained. “This is an important call, Ren.”

“I’m not leaving.”

It was a necessity to stay by Hux’s side; he was his co-commander, and the running of the ship was every-bit as much of Ren’s duty as Hux’s. And since Ren knew the ship would fall apart without Hux running the nonsense he personally didn’t care about, then the next best thing he could do was to ensure that no harm came to the general. And that meant staying by his side. 

Even when he wanted him out.

Hux’s face took on a vindictive expression. “Your presence isn’t just not-required, it’s _undesirable_,” he spoke with icy sneer.

Ren sat down out of sight of the holocall’s reach, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Hux a challenging look to his demand he leave. _Make me, _he wanted to say. Hux almost looked like he might _try,_ but the aroused thrill that went through Ren for that answered challenge was easily extinguished by the anger coming off the other man-- clear even _without_ the use of the force. 

Especially as the holocall came in, and Hux had no time to argue with force-using stalkers he sometimes slept with despite his better judgment.

Hux completely ignored Ren, treating him as good as not being present as he accepted the call, bathing the desk in ambient blue light.

“Oh ah, General Hux--” the man in charge of the mines addressed with something of trepidation.

“_Director_.” Hux’s voice was full of a sort of cold threat that Ren was certain was also directed at_ him_. He did a damn good job of not throwing a single glance Ren’s way, though. “The delivery of the ore you’ve promised to our way-station is _late_. If you’ll recall, we afforded you a special-rate pursuant to_ timely_ delivery.”

“My apologies, I ah-- I believe my secretary sent word that piracy has recently increased in this system, and we don’t have adequate protection for the shipment. The risk was deemed too great. We were awaiting your instruction...?”

Hux minutely frowned as he brought out a data pad to verify the statement, and Ren could feel a sense of quiet fury and minor embarrassment build in him if that were indeed the case. This was a rather_ large _deal of ore-- the proprietors of the mine had been staunchly Republic before turning to First Order ideals. Hux had brokered it himself, and if there had been an official request for escort, he should’ve known about it.

Ren could feel how much Hux didn’t want him there as he looked for the request the man kept jabbering on about in a nervous sort of way, but the hate in particular was a surprise to the knight. Like an undercurrent in the force just below the more-usual-- but _recently-less-often- _disdain, the hate was clear. 

Ren wondered if he shouldn’t have followed Hux in here after all, and if his shadowing was going to cost him the general’s presence in his bed. The possessive words he hadn’t meant _that way _kept repeating in his head, and Hux was clearly embarrassed, especially upon locating the request in his data pad. And Ren was here to witness that only because he wouldn’t leave Hux’s side. 

The regret that he might’ve driven Hux from his bed lanced through him just as sharply as the undercurrent of hate he could sense on the other man, as Hux allowed for the armored escort which was indeed requested, but demanded they begin their shipment _immediately_. The director nervously agreed, promising extra for causing trouble, though Hux merely repeated his expectations with icy professionalism.

When the call ended, Hux stood and left the room, turning his nose up at Ren as the knight stayed in his seat. Hux didn’t want to talk to him right now, and frankly, Ren didn’t know what to say that hadn’t already been argued before anyways.

\--

Ren definitely didn’t expect Hux to show up at his quarters late into the night shift, and he was even more shocked when Hux casually walked through the threshold, removing his gloves as per rote and moving past Ren towards the bedroom.

He didn’t_ feel _angry, as far as Ren could tell. But he very well could still be. A lot of their stolen trysts before jumping into bed proper with each other had been wrought of arguments on the bridge or general annoyance with one another.

It didn’t_ feel _like that, though.

“You’re here?” Ren asked as Hux was removing his outer jacket, the other man looking at him over his shoulder with something of a gimlet eye.

“Yes? And?” His fingers paused in dressing-down, an edge to his voice as he realized he wasn’t expected, and further contrived to mean he wasn’t_ welcome. _“You were expecting someone else?”

Ren didn’t want to hold himself back, so he didn’t, and moved to wrap himself around the general.

Hux stopped him with a palm on his chest, giving him a stern look that echoed the day’s sentiments. “No. Only sleep.”

_That_ was certainly new, and though something in him secretly thrilled to the novelty of it, he couldn’t stop himself from questioning it. “If you just wanted to sleep, why didn’t you go back to your own quarters?”

“...You would really make me go out of my way when I’m already here?” Hux gave him a look as if he were a simpleton for even suggesting it, though he’d stopped undressing completely in uncertainty. His voice was as haughty and self-assured as usual despite this, and the inconsistency made Ren grin. 

“Just sleep,” Ren repeated his earlier sentiments, moving to wrap himself about the other man indulgently. It was too late in the cycle to hold any resentment from their earlier separation, and after the hate he’d felt, Ren was thrilled that Hux was even_ here. _

And not even for sex.

There was a lot for him to unpack there-- something about intimacies between them taking on a whole other meaning- but he could think on that later. It _was _late into the night cycle already. Not unusual for them to be having a nice, overlong fuck around now, but late to get _started _on such things. 

It didn’t matter to Ren either way as Hux scooted close and pressed himself into his arms, the black undershirt soft under the knight’s fingers as Ren wrapped himself around the general, feeling a bit at-odds with the fact both of them were clothed in underwear of any kind at all. 

He liked it though, in a different way. If there was any resentment still for him, it wasn’t apparent in the way Hux held himself close and hummed contentedly in his throat. He didn’t even give a smart-ass snort when Ren pressed a kiss to his forehead.

This was the fifth time Hux had stayed over, and the first time it wasn’t preceded by sex. 

It took a while for Ren to get to sleep after Hux had already drifted off. Novelty of just holding the general aside, his mind spent its time wondering if Hux would be agreeable to messing around before alpha shift.

His wishes made themselves known in his dreams at the very least as he nodded off to the sound of Hux’s deep, even breaths, holding the man and breathing in his scent as sleep took him.

\--

Ren was woken from the dead of sleep by something-- a touch? A sound? No, something in the force prodding him more than other factors as he slowly became coherent.

Hux was making little whimpering sounds, twitching in his sleep next to him as Ren realized he was having a nightmare. His skin was clammy where it touched Ren’s own, their bare legs tangled, and there was an expression of pain or heartfelt despair on the other man’s face. 

Ren went to gently shake at his shoulder to rouse Hux from the dream, but as soon as his palm touched the general’s bare arm over the undershirt he wore to bed, it was like he was sucked into the scene. 

He could feel how Hux’s heart raced as he lived through the vivid, nightmare-enhanced memory of his boyhood; being shamed and embarrassed on hands and knees, fear and helplessness at the forefront with accusations of purposely not being enough. In the dream he was still his adult self, but just as helpless as the boy the memories were pulled from, and _afraid_. Absolutely everything out to get him. The pain there was real enough anyways, and Ren had to reach out with the force to jerk Hux’s consciousness away from what wasn’t just a simple nightmare.

The noise of alarm Hux made as he jolted awake was followed by a startled jump at Ren’s presence beside him. Ren kept his hand where it was resting on his thigh, rubbing lightly as he sat up in bed next to Hux. The other he wrapped around Hux’s waist, pulling him silently closer as he tried to ground the other man back in reality. The general was still in the throes of the nightmare’s influence, but he was awake, sleep-addled and vulnerable to the suggestion currently torturing his mind. This was worse than the last time, and Hux couldn’t completely block it out.

“_Ren…”_

“I know,” Ren said, feeling the way Hux’s fingers dug into him in need; want for help and comfort and relief from inside his own mind. Somehow, because Ren had left his side, Hux had been implanted with suggestion yet _again_. Ren wanted to kill the past that was torturing the man clinging to him, followed by eviscerating whoever was responsible for making Hux relive it.

It was the same as before, but something more powerful to it; like the one who’d put it there was getting desperate. Urgency even as the subtlety of it all was clearly lost to brashness in an attempt to rush Hux to insanity. Ren knew what weeks of enduring mind torture could do to someone. If what little sleep Hux already got on the daily was gone without, then it would be a relatively simple thing for an ‘accident’ to happen to one of the First Order’s most brilliant minds. 

If he wasn’t locked in the medbay first.

When he found it, Ren snuffed out the compulsion in Hux’s head with an iron fist, holding Hux close as the general’s relief was palpable. The phantoms of it all still stuck with him as always, like vibrations through his bones-- he could still feel it, of course- but the active torturing of his mind was _stopped._

Hux was catching his breath hard in Ren’s arms, exhausted and pained and so shaken that he’d collapse if they weren’t already sitting. His grip on Ren was borderline painful, but Ren bore it without complaint, and little by little, Hux was relaxed back into him, pulling Ren’s arms further around him and wrapping his own around the broader man as he turned into his embrace.

“I suppose you get to say ‘I told you so’,” Hux said tiredly, voice far more shaken than he would’ve liked to admit. He turned a bit to stick his face into Ren’s neck and exhaled with relief against his skin, hugging himself close.

“Maybe,” Ren admitted, though it would now be easier to find the culprit; whoever had access to Hux after he’d left Ren for the day was suspect. That narrowed down possibilities considerably. “I’m not happy about it, though.”

“Ren, how _sweet.”_

Hux’s voice was the veneer of teasing over actual appreciation he didn’t want to show, and he was too shaken to fully block that from Ren. Ren didn’t deny the sentiment anyway as Hux still clung to him-- far more embarrassed than he was showing- but also needing Ren too badly to care overly much about appearances at the moment.

It made Ren delight in being a comfort to Hux, and he pulled away slightly with curiosity for the kind of expression that might be on Hux’s face. 

The openness there surprised him more than anything, but it might have also been the intimate state of undress combined with the fluffy bedhead of ginger hair contributing to making the man look more human, and less_ General._ Like someone who might _need _Ren to champion him despite all the power and status he’d gotten himself in life. 

The vulnerable look he found in Hux’s eyes was tugging something possessive and protective to the surface within the knight. Rebel armies and insurgents were something Hux could throw the full might of the First Order at, and easily snuff out his enemies. But Hux couldn’t defend himself from_ this_ type of attack. Not in any way that would matter at the end without Ren’s interceding. Ren wanted to absolutely protect him, both from the nightmarish memories _and _the one manipulating Hux with the force to relive the trauma of his youth. 

Hux had been through plenty already, and far worse than Ren once thought when they were still ‘rivals’. Getting inside the other man’s head-- the imagined differences between them_ nothing _alike to his assumptions- begrudgingly made him want to work_ with _the general. Be an ally instead of combatant. He understood Hux in ways he knew the other man would understand _him_, if he let him. All he wanted to do was protect him, comfort him. 

And murder the one putting Hux through this… even if the end result had been the other man in his bed.

Ren touched his forehead to Hux’s own, both palms on the sides of the general’s messy bedhead, closing his eyes with relief. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice it before.” He opened his eyes as Hux placed a hand over one of his own, looking at him with haunted eyes.

“It just-- it snuck up on me.” Hux leaned in again, and Ren embraced him as he rested his head on his shoulder in need of further comfort. He was more shaken than he wanted to admit, but the darkness of Ren’s room made him feel safe enough to speak his concerns. “...actually, the last times this initially began, I had no disturbances until actual sleep was attempted,” Hux admitted a little ashamedly. “I can only assume I was, indeed, compromised somehow.” He was quiet for several moments, and Ren slowly rubbed his back, and pressed a kiss to the bare skin of a shoulder in silent support. He’d already come to that conclusion. “...nothing suspicious happened when we separated today, Ren.”

“We have a time frame now, at least,” Ren pointed out, dragging his nose over the line of Hux’s jaw. Whoever was responsible was probably still on the ship. No amount of reprogramming would save them from what he’d do once they were caught.

“We can review security footage of the ship from the rest of the day after we parted,” Hux began plotting, though he made no move to leave Ren’s arms, clinging still. 

This particular attack against his subconscious might not have lasted very long, but it left him raw where he thought he’d been safe sleeping aside Ren. He was certain now, however, that whatever meddling that was happening to his mind was _not _occurring in real time; Ren would have sensed active force-use as he held Hux in his arms even in his sleep. He_ had,_ if the way he’d woke to pull him from the nightmare was any indication. “If anyone with mind-wiping capabilities is aboard the ship, this should finalize it.”

Hux held himself a bit closer, exhaling with very-slight relief. At least they had some kind of working plan now. “...How long before alpha-shift?”

Ren looked at his chronometer, and back to Hux. “About three hours,” he said with some annoyance. “Don’t tell me you want to review footage_ now_.” Hux snorted and gave a shake of his head. He was still feeling far too raw from everything. The way he clung but didn’t necessarily meet Ren’s eyes communicated that loud and clear. He could have his pride, though. Ren dragged the tip of his nose about the shell of Hux’s ear, only to press a reassuring kiss behind it. “Can you sleep more?”

“No, no I- I don’t particularly _want _to sleep,” Hux said a bit agitatedly, though that was completely understandable. “I’d rather stay like this for some time more.”

“Stay like_ this,_” Ren questioned, “or would you prefer a _distraction?”_

Hux’s fingers contracted against Ren’s skin where he was holding him, and the general moved in a way to meet Ren’s eyes in the glow of the chronometer with a curious but interested expression. Ren didn’t have to be a mind-reader to know what he wanted instead.

Ren moved just a little to resituate himself, crossing his legs beneath himself and settling Hux in his lap so the man’s knees straddled either side of him. He wasn’t ashamed at how quickly he got hard, feeling Hux’s ass cradled by the meat of his thighs and calves as he wrapped an arm around the man’s middle and pulled him into a kiss. The way Hux was sitting, he couldn’t quite tell if he was hard or not yet, but as Ren’s kiss became more passionate-- and a large hand worked its way over Hux’s hip down between his spread legs- the general pulled himself closer, and pushed his clothed-hardon into Ren’s hand.

The knight broke to speak about the shell of his ear. “Spread your legs more for me,” Ren whispered, nipping at the skin there as Hux made a pleasured little gasp of assent. He spread his legs a bit further, and Ren snaked hands up the backs of his thighs and under his underwear to grip ass cheeks before stroking his thumbs teasingly beneath. 

Hux whimpered with neediness as his mouth was being devoured by Ren yet again; tasting his tongue with his own, and groaning his satisfaction with it. It was so horribly erotic that Hux was helpless against doing much else than moan and give himself up to the feeling, eventually growing so helplessly aroused that they merely rutted against one another before coming in their pants. 

Hux was curled up close while they both caught their breath, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Ren’s jaw as they lay there. At least the mess was contained. He could go without underwear. “...will you shower with me?”

Ren felt his heart skip a beat. He’d like that a great deal. “Absolutely. Now?”

Hux shook his head, pressing a more-chaste kiss to the side of Ren’s lips. “Not yet. I want to have you again, and I don’t want to change the sheets if we don’t have to.”

Ren smirked but chased Hux’s lips back into a kiss, and the pair lazily stripped away their soiled undergarments to better kiss hidden skin. Ren moved himself down Hux’s body with purpose, marking his path with kisses and nips, suppressing a shudder of pleasure as Hux moaned while he sucked a dark mark onto the general’s hip. 

“Ren, please,” he gasped as Ren did exactly what he knew Hux wanted: sucked down his cock like his life depended on it. Hux’s hips arched towards his mouth, but a firm hand kept him pinned to the bed right where Ren wanted him, prisoner to his hot mouth. “_Oh kriff Ren yessss that’s so good…”_

It wasn’t at all the first time Ren had gotten his mouth around Hux’s cock, but he_ loved _the little noises the other man made, the way he squirmed and the barriers of his mind blew to the wind like debris out of an airlock. Hux was _open _like this. 

And if Ren wasn’t so focused on making him come apart, he could’ve easily sifted through the general’s mind without anything stopping him at all. Lucky for Hux, he was more interested in bringing the man highs unlike he’d ever experienced, and the choked-cry of Ren’s name as he came triggered the knight’s own release, rutting against the sheets in helpless arousal.

Hux lay there boneless in pleasure from the blowjob, mind more than successfully distracted from the horrors he’d woken from, twirling a strand of Ren’s inky hair around his fingers as the larger man flopped half-onto him with a smug smirk. “If you’d give me a moment,” Hux purred, “I’d like to return the favor.” 

If Ren hadn’t already spilled onto the sheets, the sound of unabashed satisfaction and the relaxed tone of Hux’s voice would’ve gotten him off right then.

“...Came when you did,” Ren grunted with a smug sort of look as he leaned into the hand next to his face. 

Hux stroked his cheek with a fond expression. “That’s sweet, as much as coming on sheets can be described.”

Ren just chuckled unapologetically. That was twice Hux thought he was _sweet._ He’d take that. In whatever measure the other man wanted to define it. “Do you wanna shower now?”

“Mm, yes, after just a moment. You were right; I could sleep more. You and your bantha-cock wear me out.”

Ren just smirked as the few moments turned into hours as Hux fell into a light slumber beside him. The usual-alarm went off for starting his day, but Hux didn’t overly rush from the unexpected-but-needed sleep. 

He dragged Ren into the knight’s refresher as if he owned it, spacious-quarters still rather small for two men of their size, but they fit under the luxury of hot water together just fine. 

Though Hux noted _several _times that they had _no_ time to fool around, their hands still found reasons to touch one another under the guise of getting clean. Showering together in the morning before their shift was a novelty that felt downright domestic. Intimate in its familiarity.

Like this thing between them was something of _substance_. Like it wasn’t just a meeting of two passionate bodies working out their frustrations with each other.

They_ enjoyed _one-another.

And now that Hux had capitulated-- that maybe the person who manipulated his mind wouldn’t have been able to if Ren had _stayed_ at his side despite his protests- they had a plan to work _together_, to find the culprit and make sure they had an unceremonious, painful death.

A check of security footage after they’d taken the bridge only verified the exact people Hux had already made a list of having had contact with the day previous. Although investigations were being made, and more than a few frightened officers interrogated by Ren personally, nothing was otherwise found to be amiss. Their minds were annoyingly loyal.

It was frustratingly fruitless. Unless someone could modify the footage through use of the force (a power which Ren steadfastly assured would definitely not be below his notice if that were the case-- which he did not think it was) it was a dead end. No one Hux verified he’d interacted with had the kind of privacy with the general that such a skill would’ve demanded. 

That is, Ren was certain no one could be doing what was happening to Hux without noticeable concentration. Any subterfuge happening would need to take place in private.

\--

Their searches and detainments and interrogations found nothing. 

To add insult to injury, the piracy concerns in the sector of space which recent raw-materials were coming from further put a dent in industrial efforts. 

“What do you_ mean _we’ve lost contact with the escort?” Hux’s voice was waspish, and as Ren watched him take the data-pad from the officer who’d delivered the news, the general was headed off the bridge with an angry stride to his step.

Ren followed after him without a word.

“This is ridiculous,” Hux spoke as he strode down the hall, knowing without looking that Ren was following along after him. As the man easily brought up alongside him, he was comforted by the fact that at least _this _was something he could count on; Ren’s diligent stalking which proved not at all unfounded. At least it was consistent. “Of all the unaccountable nonsense already happening on this ship, now our timetables will need to be adjusted and all forwarding bases notified.”

Ren followed after him to a private room, not lying to himself in looking forward to what would surely be Hux unleashing his wrath upon the same man who’d embarrassed him in front of the knight previously. If he found the other man’s righteous anger arousing, that was between him and himself.

“I should’ve known better than to do business with ex-rebel sympathizers,” Hux continued in his tirade. “Credits can’t account for dependability. We’ll need a presence there to_ remind_ them--”

Ren reached out, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder and effectively pausing his annoyed diatribe to look at the offending hand before his eyes darted back to Ren’s own. The knight gave him a squeeze, trying to impart something of more substance to the promise as he spoke, “I _will _find the one who thinks they can put the force to you on _our _ship,” he stated. 

Perhaps it seemed off-topic to the other man, but then, a majority of Hux’s agitation stemmed from the very fact that he was reduced to needing a baby-sitter just to ensure the Order could function without a threat to its head general. The irony that his baby-sitter would be the same man whose tantrums destroyed parts of his ship-- and whom he willingly and enthusiastically fucked- wasn’t lost on him. But all other annoyances wouldn’t be so grievous if he wasn’t worried about what should happen if he fell asleep.

Hux’s lips twitched as he looked at Ren. “_Our _ship?” he repeated with a raised brow.

Any other time and Ren would have thought that Hux was annoyed with him for such a statement, ignoring the rest of the sentiment to focus on _that_. But they’d fucked enough for him to recognize good-humor versus general annoyance when he saw it. He knew Hux’s worth to the fleet and the running of the Order as much as the man himself must. It was_ his_ ship too only under the auspices of Snoke. If he cared about such things, he might fight about it. Instead, he stroked his thumb over the hill of Hux’s shoulder before giving him another squeeze. “We’re co-commanders,” Ren simply stated, watching him watch him back. 

Hux watched the thumb stroking his shoulder, feeling less annoyed than when he’d entered the room, and grateful for what he knew was Ren trying to be supportive. “..._our_ ship,” Hux repeated again under his breath with audible amusement of a different variety; less making fun of the assumption, and more touched by Ren’s allusion to being_ partners_; a team. 

The smile on his face was slow-moving, and still not fully-formed even when Hux moved to press his lips to Ren’s own. He didn’t need to say anything for the knight to understand he was grateful for the wanton support, even if it was rubbing him wrong more often than not. And though mind-reading might not be necessary to understand that sentiment, it definitely helped as Ren wrapped his arms around him and kissed him proper. 

Hux was aggravated, nearly-always stressed, ashamed that he was _afraid _of what was in his own damn head, but letting Ren hold him _helped. _

_Ren_ helped. 

The novelty of being needed in a different way wasn’t lost on the knight. And that Hux had a sort of satisfied smile for him once they broke only made him all the more dedicated to snuffing out every last threat to the man.

“I would really rather not lose my temper in front of you again,” Hux spoke softly after a moment, a gloved thumb tracing up a seam of Ren’s tunic. “But I’m at the limit for my patience today regarding this damned miner,” he finished with aggravation. “If the escort ship was compromised, we won’t only be out credits, but major materials our supply-lines count on.”

In short, he intended to_ really_ let the director of the whole mining operation have it, and while Hux was used to dressing people down in accordance with his duty, his annoyance had reached far-beyond any professional protocols they had on-hand.

Ren wasn’t going to leave after his foolishness left Hux open to attack before. But he didn’t think it was exactly a request for him to _go_, either. 

Hux had power-- maybe not the same, unbridled force that Ren commanded, but he held _influence_\- and he was itching to make an example of the idiot they’d given their credits to. “Maybe I enjoy seeing you riled up,” Ren teased with a sort of cocky-smirk, capturing the hand idling on his chest. He brought Hux’s gloved digits to his mouth, dark eyes watching as he brushed his lips over them.

Hux quickly snatched his hand back, his energy thrumming with fond warmth even if he was embarrassed by the casual show of intimacy. “That would make a lot of sense considering our professional relationship...” Hux said with vocal equivalent of an eye-roll, though he still smiled. “By your leave, then.”

Hux’s datapad provided him with the correct channels as their fleet moved throughout space, the call connecting after several moments in which Ren sat quietly across from Hux as the man glared at the screen patiently.

The blue-hued face of the large man looked at Hux from the holoprojection with some sort of apprehension already on his face, and considering the issues with the convoy already, he _should_ be concerned.

“I’d assumed pirates must have murdered you all in unsecured space with the way you’ve ignored my officers’ check-ins for the safety of your escort and our materials,” Hux immediately began before the other man could even stutter a greeting of any kind. “Or perhaps you’ve misunderstood the level of forgiveness the First Order extends to those who’ve aligned with rebel scum in recent history?”

Ren watched as Hux was only getting warmed up, the hologram of the director looking clearly flustered and frightened. The focus on Hux’s face spoke to the level of disrespect he felt, and while they traded words-- Hux’s own demanding explanations and trading threats as the other man stuttered and made excuses- Ren cocked his head as if taking some notice of a noise that had always been there, but shouldn’t have.

Hux continued in his angry tirade about expectations and cogs in machines, and Ren could feel the same degree of hate he’d gotten from the other man in a room very much like this one they currently occupied. Hate and anger he’d thought Hux had aimed at him for refusing to leave the room.

It didn’t feel right.

Hux had _just_ kissed him. Ren could still feel ripples in the force of the fondness the general had for him. Hux’s ire was aimed at the man on the other end of the holocall, but this was something _different_. He’d tasted enough of Hux’s anger both past and present to know its signature. How this was only now coming to his notice, he didn’t know. The intensity of the hate underlying everything else he could feel was so stark to everything preceding it he wondered how he hadn’t realized from the beginning that it _wasn’t _coming from Hux.

Ren realized it had been right in front of him the whole time; the source of Hux’s nightmares and force-amplified memories of a very unhappy past. Someone with private-access to the man, not on their ship.

He was looking right at Hux’s would-be assassin-- No, wait, not that one, but something…. He could sense someone else in the same room as that man-- multiple people, actually- the same way as Ren was out of sight with Hux. 

He could sense what they were doing-- the holocall was necessary for the force-user on the other side to exert their will over the general; to _see _him in order to plant a suggestion into his mind. It felt personal-- the hate, the anger, the intensity of the required-focus to do so from so far away. Hux had_ plenty _of enemies, but that there was some force-sensitive out there willing to go after him with Kylo Ren himself a member of their cabal was a surprise.

Ren might not have noticed if the personal-feelings of the force-sensitive doing this weren’t so loud. But he_ did._ And he would stop it and rain all kinds of fury down onto the traitors on the other end of the call.

“_Hux--”_

“_Is Kylo Ren there with you?_” the man on the other end of the holocall immediately got out, his one-fear very clear and the panic he felt being picked up through the force as well, now that Ren was paying attention.

Hux shot an accusing look at Ren for speaking even as the force-user was quickly rising from his seat, but before any answers were given or explanations made, the general felt as a punch to the gut with the suddenness of the assault that immediately took place on his mind.

“_Hux!”_

Ren was already at the other man’s side, his image reaching Hux’s attackers as he came within the limits of the holoprojector’s field. Hux collapsed and Ren wrapped his arm around him to catch him, possessive and raging with something more powerful than his worst shows of force. He could feel it again-- that sense of hate, malice, _darkness_ that he knew so well- from the other end of the galaxy, in that room on that call. It was aimed at _him_ now, though it didn’t frighten him.

Ren’s eyes snapped to the director’s, seeing him as well as _seeing_ him. It wasn’t a difficult trick-- something Snoke taught him- and he was using it now.

The man on the other end made a sound as if Kylo Ren was in the same room with him, a hair’s breadth away and not elsewhere in the galaxy. The knight’s attention focused on him, using him to zero in on the being in the room who dared use the force against him, and he extended a hand outward towards the projection and through the galaxy itself, ripping with unseen fingers as someone shrieked.

Someone else pulled the plug on the holocall from their side, and it was like a switch was flipped off. The constant stream of outside hate was gone, blue of the holoprojector off, and he was left alone with his own rage while Hux writhed in his arms in shock, grasping the knight with rigid fingers. Hux’s body still pulsed with the torture his mind had bore the whole brunt of; no finesse needed when you were found-out.

Ren let them both slip to the floor, pulling Hux more firmly into his arms with a hand spread near the general’s head in concern. Hux had a nose-bleed, still twitching as if he wasn’t in full-control of his body yet, the echoes of the pain he’d been subjected to moments prior still brushing against his nerve-endings. Hux reached for him unashamedly, further tightening Ren’s grasp around him in a desperate-need to feel safe and reassured. 

Ren reached with the force-- gentle in his probing of Hux’s mind, let alone his brain- to assess the mental-state of the man beyond the very-human need for comfort. 

No brain-damage as far as he could tell; no major hemorrhaging aside from the nose-bleed. No further implanted-suggestions either. Though he supposed any attempts at making_ that _stick went out the window once Ren revealed himself. The amount of skill needed to manipulate a person’s mind was non-existent if the goal was sheer pain or brain-aneurysm. 

If he felt guilty about causing the outright-onslaught against Hux’s mind when he’d been seen, well, he’d make up for it by making sure those responsible were cut down with his own ‘saber.

Hux’s pained-twitching stopped after several minutes, and his breathing leveled into something more normal-- matching Ren’s own as he swallowed his rage- as they both sat on the cold durasteel floor.

Hux was paler than usual, the smear of blood on his glove from swiping beneath his nose shining against the synth-leather. His fingers wrapped around Ren’s forearm, and he turned his face towards the other man’s neck, wanting to hide.

“I’m embarrassed,” Hux stated simply, but he didn’t push away from Ren, nor did he release his hold on him. He nudged closer into Ren’s space if anything, and the knight gathered him all the nearer without judgment, folding his own long legs around Hux. It was an oblique expression of intention; protection, possession, and reassurance. Hux closed his eyes and exhaled shakily. “I’ve… I haven’t felt that... _afraid _since I was a child...”

The admittance didn’t help the thing inside of Ren that howled to break free; to serve back what was given tenfold. “I won’t let anyone make you feel that way again. I’ll find them, and they’ll pay.”

He must’ve still been inside Hux’s mind, finding some passing amusement there at the idea the mining-director _would _pay, given they were waiting on a shipment of ore they wouldn’t receive at all. 

It was a slightly-hysterical thought, but Ren would see it fulfilled to the best of his power, and promised as much to the man in his arms. 

They sat on the floor for some time after that, Ren’s rage simmering on the backburner as he instead let himself be consumed by Hux’s need to be held. 

He could do that. They knew what was happening now, and roughly who was responsible. Those miners didn’t have nearly the resources they did, if that wasn’t some cover-story in entirety from the start. 

It didn’t matter right now, though. Hux wouldn’t be bothered again, and they could change holocall protocol fairly easily to protect against such a thing in the future.

For now, Ren held him, pet him, and unabashedly hugged Hux close until the man was pulling himself off the floor with some remark about being cold. Ren knew how to fix that, too. But it would have to wait until after their shift. 

Hux was startled by the whole event, yes, but he was eager for vengeance. 

Ren didn’t suggest they go back to his quarters to decompress, warm him up, or any other number of other reasons to wrap the man safely up in his arms in his quarters. Hux was out for _blood_, and as much as Ren wanted to be _sweet _to the man-- that contrariness Hux himself seemed to enjoy of Ren’s private tendencies towards him- Ren himself thrummed at the idea to rip the man’s enemies apart right alongside him.

\--

It was easy to track down the fool who thought he could force-assassinate a general of the First Order from long-distance. The group itself wasn’t nearly as organized as the rebels who dared resist their authority, and the moon their last-stand had been on had laughable defenses at best. 

Ren didn’t kill them when he had them cornered in the bunker. Not all of them. There was no need. The little mind-trick the force-user had used on Hux was just as effective on its creator, and should they somehow manage to wake from the spell Ren had cast, then the chains he’d left them in inside locked-cells would see starvation or the elements to take care of their treachery. A fitting end of fear and pain for what they’d subjected Hux to.

There were no more disturbances after that, and Ren stopped shadowing Hux about the ship, their regular schedules adhered to once more. Ren went on his missions and trained as he was bade, and Hux kept to the running of the fleet and securing of their interests.

Hux still slept in his bed, though, and often. 

There was nothing quite like keeping the rivalry alive between them in the form of who could wring the most orgasms from the other after a particularly trying shift. 

Hux didn’t even point out that he suspected Ren constantly cheated through use of the force, and though he _knew_ he knew, Ren proudly refused to own to it, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First multi-chaptered kylux fic done woo!! AND THERE SHALL BE SO MANY FREAKIN' ASS MORE :D I'm still kind of new to fandom but I feel like I've found my voice :3
> 
> Hit me up at my star wars tumblr, I'm pretty active :) I've got a LOT of fics planned for this fandom (both kylux and gingerpilot.... The Rise of Skywalker aint gonna do much in terms of how much I plan to write mwehehe >:D) aaaand if that's up your alley, think of giving a follow! :D
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
